


Hẹn gặp ở Sanssouci.

by Lamama



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 20:30:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12465356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lamama/pseuds/Lamama
Summary: Cứ đến ngày mười bảy tháng tám hàng năm, Prussia lại biến mất một cách bí ẩn. Không ai hay anh đã đi đâu, chỉ trừ một người vẫn luôn biết giờ này anh đang làm gì.Cũng một cách lặng lẽ, người nọ rời đi, tìm đến nơi có anh.Chỉ lần này thôi, người đó sẽ đối với anh sẽ thật dịu dàng. Anh với người đó cũng vậy.Chỉ lần này thôi. Tại nơi này. Anh và người đó, bình yên ở bên nhau.Không còn thế giới ồn ã kia, không còn bất kì ai xen vào, càng không có những bất hòa cãi vã nữa.Chỉ lần này thôi, anh sẽ ước cho thời gian ngừng trôi.Để người đó có thể bên anh mãi mãi...





	1. Sự biến mất của Prussia.

**Author's Note:**

> Viết lúc rảnh rỗi, không tỉa tót mấy nên nhẹ tay nhé =))))

"Anh à?"

Việc đầu tiên Germany làm khi mở cửa bước vào nhà là gọi anh trai mình. "Anh có ở đó không?" Vừa hỏi, cậu vừa tháo giày, xỏ vào chân đôi dép đi trong nhà. "Gilbert?" Cậu lại gọi lần nữa, nhưng không có bất cứ tiếng động nào đáp lại lời nói của cậu.

Đèn trong nhà vẫn sáng trưng song người thì chẳng thấy đâu – chí ít với tầm nhìn lúc này của cậu là vậy.

Bình thường, ngay khi cậu mở cửa đã thấy anh trai đứng sau đó chờ cậu rồi, hôm nay thì không như vậy. Cậu tự hỏi có chuyện gì đã xảy ra trong lúc cậu vắng nhà. Có thể anh ấy ốm hoặc bận việc gì đó, cậu nghĩ. Nếu bị ốm thì thật tệ. Mà có khi anh ấy lại ngủ quên – dù sao hôm nay cậu đã về khá muộn. Đồng hồ đã chỉ mười hai giờ từ lúc nào không hay. Tất cả cũng vì đột nhiên mọi người họp xong lại nổi hứng đi ăn cùng nhau, cậu bị ép kéo theo vội vã đến mức không kịp báo về cho anh; đã thế đến lúc cậu cầm được điện thoại lên thì Italy hậu đậu nọ lại láu táu nghịch làm hỏng, vậy là xong. Hết ăn uống, nhậu nhẹt (anh đã cố uống ít nhất có thể - đó là cuộc đấu tranh tư tưởng khá dữ dội vì bia lần này không hiểu sao lại rất ngon) lại đi karaoke… mãi cậu mới thoát được khỏi đám người còn định chơi bời đến sáng. Trong lúc đi cậu cứ lo thấp thỏm cho anh nên lúc về được cậu vội vã bắt chiếc taxi phóng nhanh nhất có thể để về nhà. Thế mà về đến nhà thì cậu còn lo nữa.

Prussia đâu rồi?

Germany bước vào phòng khách. Hoàn toàn sạch sẽ và gọn gàng. Những hôm cậu về muộn, anh đều vác chăn gối ra ngoài ghế sofa ngủ mà hôm nay thì không có cảnh tượng anh cuộn tròn người, mắt lim dim, tivi thì chưa tắt. Cậu đến nhà bếp. Không có dấu hiệu nào của việc nhà bếp được sử dụng cả. Cậu biết điều này bởi sáng nay chính cậu đã dọn dẹp lại bếp trước khi đi làm, và cậu nhớ được chính xác căn bếp thế nào sáng nay – không khác gì bây giờ cả. Cậu mở cửa phòng ngủ cũng chẳng thấy anh. Sinh nghi có thể Prussia đã bỏ đi đâu, cậu lập tức kiểm tra tủ quần áo.

Quả nhiên đúng như cậu dự đoán.

"Anh ấy bỏ đi từ bao giờ thế này?" Bộ quân phục trước kia, trang phục thường ngày và hai bộ đồ ưa thích của anh đều bốc hơi, không còn dấu vết nào. Cậu hoảng hốt lúc đầu rồi nhanh chóng tự trấn tĩnh bản thân lại. Anh ấy là người ham vui, thi thoảng bỏ đi qua đêm cũng không phải chuyện lạ. Quan trọng là anh đi đâu, liệu có chuyện gì hay không kia. Là em, Germany không thể không quan tâm, cho dù Prussia có lớn hơn đi chăng nữa và anh ấy muốn làm gì không khiến cậu quản. Cậu không làm ngơ được, càng không ngồi yên mà chờ anh về. Ai biết được là đến bao giờ? Có thể hôm sau, lâu hơn thì vài ngày.. còn tồi tệ nhất, nhỡ đâu lại hơn cả tháng trời?

Germany lục tìm điện thoại, một lúc mới nhớ ra nó bị hỏng nên cậu đã bỏ nó đi, chỉ giữ lại sim để lấy dữ liệu. Italy! Chắc chắn ngày mai cậu phải giáo huấn tên hậu đậu đó một bài học về việc cẩn thận mới được, bằng không phải thay bao nhiêu chiếc điện thoại mới đủ! Cậu buộc lòng phải dùng tạm điện thoại cố định để thử liên lạc với một vài người thân thiết với anh, thử hỏi xem họ có biết anh giờ ở đâu không, hoặc có bất kì manh mối nào về sự biến mất của anh. Song chưa hết. Lúc định nhấn số thì cậu mới biết hóa ra mình chỉ nhớ mỗi số điện thoại của Japan và Prussia nên buộc lòng cậu phải thông qua cậu trai người Á để tìm số người mình cần.

Cậu không gọi cho Prussia nữa, vì cậu biết trong những tình huống như thế này anh thường có xu hướng tắt máy nên trực tiếp gọi cho Japan luôn.

"Chẳng biết lúc này cậu ấy còn thức không nữa…" Japan không ưa đi thâu đêm thế này nên đã về từ sớm. Cậu chỉ lo cậu ấy đã sớm đi ngủ rồi chứ không thức đến tận khuya. Vừa gọi, cậu vừa cầu nguyện cậu ấy bắt máy.

"… Xin chào?" Sau một tràng những tiếng tít dài, đầu dây bên kia trả lời. Germany phải thú nhận rằng cậu hiếm khi nào cảm thấy nhẹ nhõm được như lúc này (hầu hết toàn là khi nhận được tin-bình-thường về anh trai, còn lại là khi giải quyết xong công việc và có thời gian rảnh rỗi) khi nghe được giọng nói của Japan truyền đến bên tai. "Xin cho hỏi ai gọi tôi vậy?"

"À Japan à, là tôi đây." Cậu vội vã đáp, "Xin lỗi vì đã gọi điện vào giờ này, nhưng tôi hiện tại đang rất vội nên.."

"Germany?" Cậu ấy có vẻ khá ngạc nhiên, "Không sao đâu, dù sao tôi cũng chưa đi ngủ. Tôi không nghĩ anh lại thức muộn như vậy. Chắc là anh vừa trở về từ cuộc vui chơi cùng mọi người đúng không? Tôi vừa nghe America báo anh rời đi xong. Họ thì đang tiếp tục đi nhậu nữa. England say bí tỉ không biết trời đất, Italy vừa bị Romano vác về, France và Spain còn đang mải chè chén – mà trông họ hẵng còn tỉnh táo lắm, America thì ngà ngà say song khá hăng hái uống… Tôi xin lỗi, tự dưng lại nói chuyện phiếm mà quên mất anh đang vội."

Mải mê nói một hồi, Japan vội xin lỗi rối rít, "Chỉ là tôi thấy mọi người có vẻ rất vui nên muốn kể cho anh nghe một chút. À, tôi vừa nhận được ảnh chụp của họ xong. Mọi thứ bắt đầu hỗn loạn rồi thì phải. A, tôi lại lạc đề rồi…"

"Không sao, tôi cũng muốn biết tình hình của họ. Mà này Japan, nếu cậu thích đi như vậy thì sao cậu không tham gia ngay từ đầu?"

"Tửu lượng của tôi rất kém nên tôi e mình không trụ được lâu.Tôi e nhỡ uống quá chén, rồi say rượu thì sáng mai dậy sẽ rất khó chịu, tôi không tập trung làm việc được. Với cả tối nay tôi cũng lỡ có kế hoạch rồi." Cậu ấy phân trần, "Phải rồi Germany, vậy anh định hỏi tôi gì vậy?"

Mải nghe Japan kể chuyện, suýt nữa cậu quên mất mục đích ban đầu của mình. "À ừ, đúng là tôi có điều định hỏi thật. Cậu có thể cho tôi xin số điện thoại của Austria, Hungary, France, Spain và, ờ, Russia được không? Điện thoại của tôi bị Italy làm hỏng rồi, tôi chỉ giữ lại sim mà chưa lấy được dữ liệu."

"Tôi rất vui lòng. Phiền anh chép lại lời tôi nhé."

"Cảm ơn cậu nhiều. Chờ tôi một chút."

Germany lục tìm giấy bút; một tay giữ giấy, tay còn lại cầm bút sẵn sàng viết, điện thoại áp tai lấy vai làm trụ để giữ nó khỏi rơi. "Rồi, cậu đọc đi."

Cậu chép mấy hàng số xiêu vẹo vào tờ giấy nhỏ. Lạ là đến số thứ tư – tức là số của Spain – thì Japan nói hết rồi. Lúc nãy cậu nhờ cậu ấy đọc đến năm người mà giờ lại hụt mất Russia thì có chút khó hiểu. Như cậu nhớ, Japan giữ liên lạc của hầu hết mọi người; đặc biệt nếu là Russia thì hẳn sẽ không thể không có. Vậy mà giờ, thực tế chứng minh cậu đã sai.

"Rất xin lỗi, nhưng Russia thì tôi không có. Số của anh ta… hình như ngoài America thì chẳng ai lưu cả. Thú thật tôi không dám lưu số vì cứ có cảm giác không ổn ở số điện thoại ấy… Không hiểu sao tôi thấy hơi rùng mình bây giờ rồi. Nói chung là tôi thấy sợ đó như bùa chú triệu hồi một-cái-gì-đáng-ra-không-nên-xuất-hiện đến thì phải. Nhưng mà đó chỉ là suy nghĩ của tôi thôi."

Germany bỗng thấy điều này cũng phải thật. Hình như chính cậu cũng còn không lưu số của Russia nữa. Cậu còn chưa bao giờ gọi cho hắn ta. Và dường như trực giác của cậu cũng cảnh cáo cậu đừng có đụng vào số của hắn, thể như nếu làm vậy sẽ có chuyện gì nguy hiểm xảy ra vậy. Có điều, còn anh trai cậu thì sao? Russia ít nhiều cũng biết nhiều chuyện về anh ấy hơn cậu, đều là những chuyện trong quá khứ trước khi cậu xuất hiện. Chẳng may bốn người kia không biết – chẳng may thôi – thì người duy nhất biết e chỉ còn hắn.

Đến cuối, tình anh em chiến thắng nỗi sợ. Cậu quyết định đánh liều xin số gọi cho America.

Một loạt âm thanh hỗn loạn vang lên khiến cậu phải nhanh chóng để điện thoại cách xa ra một khoảng tầm 30 phân để tránh bị đống tạp âm kia làm điếc tai. Mất vài giây để America trả lời cuộc giọng bằng một giọng gần như hét toáng lên: "Hử? Ai gọi cho hero… vào lúc này vậy hả? Ê NÀY FRANCE, ỔNG GỤC RỒI HẢ? TÔI NGHE THẤY HÌNH NHƯ ỔNG BẮT ĐẦU LẦM BẦM MẤY CHUYỆN NHẢM NHÍ RỒI!"

"Ờ, xin lỗi vì đã làm phiền nhưng…"

"CÓ CẦN TÔI KÊU THƯ KÝ CỦA ENGLAND ĐẾN ĐỂ VÁC ỔNG VỀ KHÔNG VẬY?"

"… tôi muốn hỏi là cậu có…"

"Đợi chút đã, hero tôi còn đang có chuyện khác cần giải quyết. FRANCE, RA NGÓ HỘ TÔI XEM ỔNG CÒN THỨC KHÔNG HAY NGỦ RỒI MÀ IM LÌM NHANH VẬY?"

"… số của Russia không?"

"NÀY FRANCE!"

Bị ngắt lời liên tiếp như vậy khiến Germany dần mất kiên nhẫn. Đến giới hạn chịu đựng, cậu không thể đứng yên chờ tên-anh-hùng-nghiện-hamburger đang la oai oái kia xong việc được khi mình đang vội nên bất chấp âm lượng to khủng khiếp, cậu để sát điện thoại bên tai, đồng thời hét thật to át cả tiếng America:

"NÀY NGHE CHO RÕ ĐÂY TÊN ỒN ÀO! CẬU CÓ BIẾT SỐ CỦA RUSSIA KHÔNG HẢ? TRẢ LỜI NHANH, KHÔNG ĐỂ TÔI CÒN CÚP MÁY! TÔI KHÔNG CÓ RẢNH ĐỂ NGỒI CHỜ CẬU ĐÂU!"

Bên kia bỗng dưng im bặt. Có vẻ mọi người bắt đầu nhận ra người gọi cho America là ai nên trật tự lại khá nhanh (trừ England mặt đỏ ửng lại bắt đầu lảm nhảm). Cậu ta bâng quơ một câu phàn nàn: "Gì chứ, ra là anh à Germany? Tự dưng lại hét toáng lên như thế, bất lịch sự lắm đó!"

"Vì là cậu cho nên tôi mới phải làm như vậy." Cậu nghiến răng nghiến lợi nói rành rọt từng từ một, từ tốn nuốt cơn giận xuống. Người vô ý như cậu ta có tranh chấp cũng không để làm gì, dẹp bỏ chuyện lặt vặt mà vào thẳng vấn đề thì tốt hơn. Biết vậy nên cậu hỏi ngay: "Tôi cần số của Russia."

"Russia? À à, cái đó thì anh khỏi cần. Từ chiều đến giờ anh ta tắt máy suốt, chắc giờ cũng vậy thôi. Có gọi cũng chưa chắc anh ta đã chịu tiếp chuyện. Lúc họp tôi thấy anh ta có vẻ đăm chiêu, xong cái thì vội vàng đi luôn, hẳn là có việc gì bận. Nói chung là liên lạc với anh ta hôm nay vô ích thôi, thế nhé!"

Phát biểu xong một tràng, America liền cúp máy ngay, không kịp để cậu hỏi thêm bất cứ điều gì. Song điều này giờ cũng không cần thiết. Cậu biết được là hiện tại Russia không thể liên lạc được, biết được luôn cả hắn ta có việc gấp. Không hiểu sao cậu lại có cảm giác sự hấp tấp ấy của gã người Nga có liên quan đến sự biến mất đột ngột của anh trai mình, tuy nhiên cậu sớm xua tan ngờ vực đó. Đơn giản bởi cậu cho rằng chuyện đó là không thể nào: trước giờ anh ấy và hắn như chó với mèo vậy, anh ấy là người thẳng thắn nên chỉ qua thái độ cũng biết anh ấy ghét hắn ra mặt; làm sao có chuyện họ hẹn nhau trốn đi nơi nào. Đây hẳn là trùng hợp mà thôi, cậu tự nhủ như vậy. Đoạn, cậu nhấc máy và bắt đầu quay số.

"A lô?"

Đầu dây bên kia truyền đến một tiếng uể oải. Cậu e là mình đã làm phiền giấc ngủ của cô, nhưng đành chịu. Giờ đây anh trai cậu mới là quan trọng nhất. Cậu biết là có lỗi song chỉ mong cô sẽ không giận cậu về chuyện này. Dù sao thì, Hungary tuy là một người hiền lành và dịu dàng, nhưng cô lại là một hung thần khi nổi giận. Không phải cậu chưa từng nghe câu chuyện chiến đấu ngày xưa của cô mà còn từng trực tiếp trông thấy cô hạ đo ván người anh mình chỉ bằng một cú đấm trong vài giây ngắn ngủi.

"À, xin chào, tôi là Germany.."

"… sao cậu lại gọi điện vào giờ này? Quá nửa đêm lâu lắm rồi đó." Hungary khẽ làu bàu, "Chắc cậu vừa về từ bữa tiệc. Ừm mà thế nào cũng không phải chuyện của tôi. Nhưng sao cậu lại gọi tôi? Có chuyện gì à?"

"Đúng là có thật. Tôi muốn hỏi chút về anh trai tôi."

"Prussia?"

Cô đáp lại bằng một câu hỏi, "Tên ngốc đó thì sao vậy? Tôi nhớ chiều nay lúc họp xong tôi có gặp cậu ta. Lúc đấy trông cậu ta hãy còn ổn---"

"Cô gặp anh trai tôi chiều nay sao?"

"Ừ. Lúc ấy Austria đi cùng tôi. Cậu ta bảo muốn nói chuyện gì đó với anh ấy nên tôi về trước. Xong rồi thì, oáp…chuyện sau đó là của hai người họ, tôi không biết thêm. Austria sau đó cũng không nói gì với tôi cả - chắc là chuyện riêng tư. Có khi cậu nên qua hỏi anh ấy thì hơn. Tôi cần đi ngủ cái đã… Chào nhé."

Từ cuộc nói chuyện với một Hungary-ngái-ngủ, Germany biết được hai điều. Thứ nhất, Prussia vẫn còn ở đây ít nhất là đến chiều nay, cụ thể là sau khi kết thúc buổi họp. Thứ hai, anh và Austria đã nói chuyện riêng với nhau. Nội dung không có cụ thể, nhưng cậu phỏng đoán là có liên quan đến sự biến mất của anh. Nhưng tại sao lại là Austria? Cậu không hiểu anh nghĩ gì khi làm vậy. Tại sao lại là anh ta chứ không phải em trai?

Người tiếp theo đương nhiên là Austria. Khi kết nối được, anh ta lại trả lời bằng một câu ngoài dự đoán của cậu:

"Tôi biết là cậu sẽ gọi, Germany."

"Hả?"

Điều này thực sự làm cậu trai người Đức ngạc nhiên. Ngạc nhiên vô cùng. Một sự trùng hợp hay tình cờ? Hay thực sự là Austria biết chắc chắn rằng anh ta sẽ nhận được cuộc gọi từ cậu tối nay? Chỉ có một câu trả lời thỏa đáng: Anh ta biết mọi chuyện. Anh ta biết tại sao cậu gọi giờ này, hay sẽ gọi. Dường như anh ta đã chờ nó và chuẩn bị sẵn sàng để đối thoại với cậu nữa.

"… Prussia, anh ấy ở đâu?"

"Cậu hỏi thẳng tôi như vậy chắc cũng đoán ra." Austria nói đều đều bằng một giọng thản nhiên và từ tốn, "Chiều nay, Prussia gặp tôi để nhờ tôi một chuyện."

"Nhờ chuyện?"

"Nhắn lại với cậu rằng cậu ta sẽ vắng nhà vài ngày. Lúc ấy cậu ta khá vội vã nên lúc gặp tôi chỉ phân trần là quên để lại giấy nhắn, nói thêm lời gửi cậu yên tâm. Sau đó cậu ta đi luôn. Tôi đoán là chạy ra ga tàu cho kịp giờ đi, vì tôi thấy một chiếc vé tàu trên tay cậu ta và thêm một chiếc túi đeo chéo vai phồng to. Sẽ không có chuyện gì đâu, nên mấy ngày tới cậu tốt nhất đừng cố tìm Prussia làm gì."

Điều này khiến Germany yên trí hơn chút nhưng vẫn còn ngờ vực, "Nếu vậy sao anh ấy không báo cho tôi? Dù sao tôi cũng là em trai, anh ấy vô tâm đến đâu cũng phải để lại lời nhắn chứ? Tôi có điện thoại mà."

"Cậu ta bảo không liên lạc được với cậu. Tôi hỏi cậu chút, cậu có tắt máy không?"

Hình như trong buổi họp, để tránh bị làm phiền, cậu đã tắt máy. Rồi lúc vừa kết thúc thì cậu liền bị lôi đi mà chưa kịp đụng đến điện thoại. Đến lúc rảnh rỗi định mở lên thì… mọi chuyện không nên nhắc lại nữa. Một ngày xui xẻo.

"Tôi đoán là cậu có vấn đề với nó. Mà thôi, chuyện này giờ không quan trọng. Cậu chỉ cần biết, Prussia tự biết lo cho bản thân mình và sẽ không làm bất cứ chuyện gì nguy hiểm nên đừng lo. Hơn nữa bên cạnh cậu ta cũng có người để ý rồi."

"Có người để ý là sao?" Cậu hỏi lại.

"Đừng để ý câu ấy của tôi. Vậy thôi, chúc cậu ngủ ngon. Cứ yên tâm an giấc. Có vấn đề gì tôi sẽ báo lại cho cậu ngay."

Mọi chuyện không rõ ràng hơn là bao sau khi Austria trả lời cậu. Mà thực ra không phải trả lời. Cách nói chuyện của anh ta phần nhiều giống một màn độc thoại mà cậu là thính giải thì đúng hơn. Song tổng kết thì cũng rút ra được vài điều chính.

Prussia đi vắng lần này là có chủ đích, không có chuyện gì quá nghiêm trọng. Austria cam đoan anh biết chừng mực và bảo cậu đừng-có-lo-gì-cả (tất nhiên làm sao cậu có thể thả lỏng được hoàn toàn khi đó là anh – một người rất đáng lo vì chẳng thể biết anh còn làm được những trò gì khi không có cậu). Chuyến đi này sẽ kéo dài mấy ngày, bắt tàu đi thì có lẽ địa điểm ở gần Berlin thôi. Anh đã báo cho cậu nhưng vì một vài lý do mà cậu không nhận được. Cuối cùng, điểm kì lạ nhất trong số đó là việc ở cùng anh ấy là một-ai-đó mà cậu không rõ mình biết hay không, có đáng tin không. Tuy nhiên nếu là người quen của Austria chắc… không vấn đề gì đâu.

Nói vậy nhưng cậu vẫn thấy lo trong lòng. Có điều giờ cậu chẳng thể làm gì hơn là nghỉ ngơi và chờ đợi anh về. Cậu đã đủ mệt cho ngày hôm nay và cậu cho rằng mình cần đi ngủ bây giờ, không cậu hẳn sẽ ốm vào ngày mai. Suy nghĩ, bận tâm gì thì giờ cũng cần dẹp tạm sang một bên đã; đằng nào chuyện anh trai cũng có vẻ ổn thỏa hơn rồi. Cậu sẽ tin tưởng vào anh và vào lời Austria. Đằng nào quý tộc người Áo kia cũng là một người đáng tin cậy – người anh đã đặt lòng tin dù chẳng bao giờ thừa nhận theo cậu đủ để nói là "an toàn khi nghe theo".

Tuy thế cậu vẫn quanh quẩn một suy nghĩ.

Mong sao đó không phải Russia. Nếu không, cậu sẽ lập tức đi tìm anh ngay mất. Ở cạnh gã người Nga đó không bao giờ là an toàn.


	2. Luôn có những suy tư.

Phía bên kia, Austria vừa dập máy xong liền thở dài ảo não. Anh trai em trai, người nào cũng giống nhau, đúng là huyết thống. Những lúc thế này anh chỉ thấy tội nghiệp cho Germany khi có phải một người anh vô ý như Prussia. Là anh, không đời nào anh để những chuyện xảy ra – chỉ có điều anh không có anh em nào để thực hiện lời khẳng định trên. Anh hiểu vì sao Prussia lại hành động như vậy, song thiết nghĩ anh vẫn cho rằng cậu ta làm vậy là quá vội vàng. Prussia ít khi nào không phải kẻ nóng vội. Khi đã vội vã rồi thì cậu ta chẳng còn để ý gì nữa. Đây cũng là điều anh ghét nhất ở cậu ta, bởi anh là người sống kỉ luật vô cùng (anh thừa nhận cậu ta không phải kẻ bừa bãi, nhưng dễ bị cảm tính và sự nóng nảy lấn át phần lí trí). Mà thôi, Germany cũng đã biết tin; anh cũng biết cậu ta không ở một mình (dù có thêm người đó có khi còn tệ hơn, nhưng nếu Prussia đã không phản đối thì anh cũng chẳng thể ý kiến; chuyện ai thì cứ để người ấy tự lo) và hiện đang ở đâu; nếu thực sự có vấn đề gì thì đó là điều hoàn toàn có thể lo liệu được.

Biết là thế nhưng cả buổi tối nay anh cứ nghĩ ngợi về Prussia với một nỗi lo vô hình. Tuy vậy trời đã khuya lắm rồi, anh cần ngủ một giấc hồi sức. Anh tự nhủ chuyện của tên ngốc đó chắc chắn sẽ ổn thôi. Đây không phải Áo, không phải Nga mà là nước Đức, là nhà của cậu ta; hơn ai hết, cậu ta rõ về đất nước này đủ để tự bảo vệ lấy mình.

Khẽ day trán, anh đặt chiếc điện thoại mà anh xoay xoay trong tay nãy giờ xuống rồi bước đến phía cửa sổ, lặng lẽ ngắm nhìn cảnh Berlin về khuya. Ngày trời quang đãng với gió nhẹ không thật sự hợp với thành phố này, song anh lại ưa thích chúng – nhất là khi giờ vẫn đương hè, quanh quẩn chỉ nắng rồi mưa. Những con đường giờ này sáng đèn, soi rọi trong đêm đen dù cho đường phố thưa thớt chẳng còn nhộn nhịp; chỉ còn phố xá đìu hiu vắng vẻ, không bóng người. Người dân nơi đây chìm vào giấc ngủ trong khi thành phố còn thắp đèn, tựa hồ người canh gác bình yên khi mặt trời khuất bóng của họ. Ngước nhìn lên bầu trời, anh trông thấy nhiều ngôi sao sáng lấp lánh điểm xuyết trên nền trời, cùng trăng tròn đầy huyền ảo đang rọi xuống mặt đất ánh trăng nhàn nhạt mơ hồ.

Quang cảnh này khiến anh muốn đàn một bài, và bản Sonata Ánh trăng của Beethoven sẽ thật hợp để dành tặng cho mặt trăng đẹp đẽ trên cao. Thật đáng tiếc khi chỗ anh lúc này lại không có bất kì cây đàn nào để anh tùy hứng thể hiện tình yêu nghệ thuật đang dào dạt. Lòng khao khát một cây dương cầm của anh bây giờ thậm chí còn lớn hơn cả niềm mong muốn Conan Doyle cho Sherlock Holmes sống lại sau cú ngã từ thác nước Reichenbach của những độc giả yêu mến vị thám tử đại tài nữa. Hừm, đã lâu rồi anh mới ước mình đang ở nhà chứ không phải ở trên đất Đức đến nhường này.

Lặng lẽ ngân nga khúc nhạc nọ, anh nhìn ra ngoài khung cửa sổ lần cuối rồi kéo rèm đi ngủ. Cả căn phòng bỗng chốc lặng im.

"Cùng ngắm một bầu trời, nhưng chỗ cậu thì thế nào đây?"

Anh vẩn vơ. "… Sao cũng được. Tôi mong cậu ổn với lựa chọn của mình."

Và rồi Austria dần dần chìm vào giấc ngủ êm đềm.

 

Năm giờ rưỡi chiều nay, từ Berlin có một chuyến tàu tới Postdam. Lẫn trong lũ lượt hành khách đi đi lại lại, từ khoang tàu đi xuống rồi từ ga tàu bước lên, có một cậu trai trẻ tuổi đội chiếc mũ lưỡi trai vội vã chen qua dòng người để vượt lên trước. Người đó thở hồng hộc, trên trán lấm tấm mồ hôi, xem chừng đã rất vất vả để len lỏi qua biển người đông đúc. Giờ này không phải ít người, nên để vượt qua được chắc chắn sẽ mất thêm không ít sức. Mà anh thì có vẻ đã thấm mệt rồi.

Chưa kể chuyến tàu của anh còn sắp rời ga.

"Chết tiệt.." Một giây anh đứng lại, trông lên bảng hiệu thấy hiện chuyến kế tiếp thì không khỏi rùa thầm. Anh càng gấp gáp thì hành động càng thêm thô bạo. Sự va chạm mạnh với người khác trong khi đang cố thoát ra khiến nhiều người khó chịu, có người thậm chí còn chửi thề; tuy nhiên anh không nghe lọt câu nào. Anh còn đang tập trung cho một việc khác quan trọng hơn: đó là bắt kịp chuyến tàu này.

"Sắp được rồi, cố lên!" Vì một lý do quái đản nào đó mà hôm nay từ Berlin chỉ có đúng sáu chuyến tàu tới Postdam đã phân bố đều từ trước. Đây là chuyến cuối, nếu anh không bắt kịp thì phải đi tìm phương tiện khác, sẽ rất mất thời gian. Hơn nữa lúc này còn đang là cao điểm, phố xá tắc đường; anh không đủ kiên nhẫn đến thế.

Tiếng báo hiệu vang lên. Còn vài giây nữa. Vừa vặn khi ấy anh kịp tách ra khỏi đám đông và chạy hối hả lên tàu. Đặt được chân lên toa tàu an toàn thì cũng đúng lúc anh trông thấy cánh cửa toa đóng sập lại và tàu rời đi. Anh thở phào. Vừa rồi đúng thật hú hồn. Đã lâu quá rồi anh mới thấy hồi hộp đến suýt chút nữa là kiệt sức. Anh thầm nhủ "Tạ ơn Chúa", coi như lần này mình đã gặp may.

Anh uể oải tìm chỗ ngồi của mình và ngồi thụp xuống ghế, mệt mỏi ngả về sau. Lưng anh mỏi nhừ. Bỏ túi ra khỏi vai, anh đặt nó sang bên cạnh, đoạn đưa cánh tay lên lau mồ hôi ướt trán. Đi từ nhà đến chố Austria rồi chạy ra ga tàu tuy không hẳn là quãng đường quá dài nhưng đủ để khiến một ông-già-mấy-trăm-tuổi như anh mệt nhoài rã rời. Anh nghĩ mình cần chợp mắt một chút trước khi đến nơi, bằng không rất có thể mai anh sẽ chỉ nằm bẹp trên giường.

"Hắn ta chắc cũng đang trên đường đến. Đường đang đông thế này, kiểu gì cũng phải tầm một tiếng nữa mới tới nơi được." Prussia nhìn chiếc đồng hồ trên tay rồi liếc nhìn cảnh vật ngoài ô cửa chữ nhật suy tư. Gã nói sẽ đến, nhưng không nói là bao giờ; anh chỉ biết rằng trước ngày mười bảy – gã quả quyết – nhất định hắn sẽ ở Postdam, trong trường hợp tệ nhất là lúc họp có vấn đề phát sinh. Bỗng dưng anh lại nghĩ đến gã với một chút mong chờ. Anh thừa nhận, bản thân hi vọng sẽ trông thấy gã tại đó, như những năm trước; và anh mường tượng xem mình sẽ thất vọng đến thế nào nếu chỉ có một mình lúc ghé đến Sanssouci.

Đến đó, Prussia vội lắc đầu mạnh. Anh cuống cuồng bởi những suy nghĩ kì quái vừa rồi về gã. "Cái quái gì thế này? Sao mình lại…" Anh hét lên trong đầu mình, "Hắn có đến hay không thì mặc kệ hắn chứ! Mình hoàn toàn có thể tự đến đó mà không cần có ai đi cùng, chẳng cần gì đến hắn cả! Mình vẫn sẽ tuyệt vời ngay cả khi ấy kia mà. Với cả trước đây, trước khi có gã… chẳng phải… mình luôn đơn độc đến Sanssouci hay sao?"

Chỉ mới cách đây khoảng hơn chục năm thôi, anh còn chưa cùng gã đến Postdam lấy một lần. Thế nên, không thể nào trong khoảng thời gian ngắn ngủi đó mà anh quen có gã được. Prussia trước kia vẫn luôn là kẻ đơn thương độc mã, độc lập sinh tồn và chiến đấu – đó mới là anh. Chuyến đi này chỉ cần có anh, có gã hay không chẳng là vấn đề; anh cố suy nghĩ như vậy. Trước kia có những khúc mắc chưa từng được thỏa hiệp, cả phần cảm xúc từ thời Thế chiến mà anh cố gắng chôn vùi đi nhưng không thành; chúng đáng ra đều khiến anh chẳng có lý do gì để trông đợi người gần như là kẻ thù của mình.

Tuy nhiên, tự đáy lòng anh vẫn cảm thấy có chút nhung nhớ (dù anh chẳng muốn thừa nhận) sự có mặt không-cần-thiết ấy của gã. Một sự tự nguyện từ cả hai phía, dù cho anh quả thật không mấy hài lòng. Anh cứ cho như gã ép buộc anh để khỏi cảm thấy nghi ngại khi đi cùng gã. Có như thế, chỉ lần này, sự 'dịu dàng' nọ cũng như đối đãi của anh với gã mới có thể được toàn tâm toàn ý.

Được một chốc thì Prussia ngừng nghĩ ngợi, đưa tay lên kéo sụp chiếc mũ lưỡi trai xuống che đi khuôn mặt rồi ngả ra sau, tay khoanh lại. Anh nhắm mắt, dần dà theo nhịp tàu mà chìm vào giấc ngủ êm ái. Chẳng mấy chốc anh ngủ khò, đầu dựa vào cửa sổ, vẻ mặt êm ái; thể như đang có một giấc mơ bình yên vậy.

 

 

"Vậy, buổi họp kết thúc."

Germany vừa tuyên bố như vậy, các quốc gia tham dự buổi họp bắt đầu thu dọn giấy tờ của mình cùng đồ đạc rồi rời đi. Cả căn phòng rộng lớn bắt đầu ồn ào nhốn nháo còn hơn cả mớ hỗn độn tranh luận khi nãy. Người nào người đấy, không tụ nhóm trò chuyện thì liền ra về. Đa số các quốc gia còn nán lại vui vẻ với nhau, bởi số lần có thể hội ngộ đông đủ như thế này là rất ít nên họ muốn tận dụng cơ hội này để hỏi thăm nhau; chỉ có số ít do bận việc hoặc không có hứng thú thì mới rời đi. Austria, Hungary và Russia chính là ba trong số những quốc gia như thế.

"Anh về luôn à Austria?" Hungary trông thấy Austria xếp đồ đạc xong thì tiến về phía cửa liền thắc mắc, "Anh không định ở lại sao?"

"Cũng chẳng còn công chuyện gì nên tôi muốn về nghỉ ngơi sớm. Vả lại, tôi không hứng thú đứng nói chuyện phiếm cùng những người khác. Em muốn nán lại à?" Anh nói, "Nếu em muốn thì tôi có thể ở lại chờ em cũng được. Tôi không ngại."

Cô lắc đầu. "Không, em không định thế." Đoạn, cô cười nhẹ với anh. Austria trân trân nhìn cô rồi cười đáp lại, ánh mắt nhìn cô đầy dịu dàng. "Vậy em về cùng tôi luôn chứ?" Giọng điệu của anh đối với cô khác hẳn với những người khác – ân cần và hiền hậu hơn nhiều. Anh không dùng thái độ này để đối đãi với nhiều người, chẳng hạn như Spain hay với Italy; cô là một trong số đó.

Thực ra, cảm tình của hai người đâu chỉ đến thế. Người ngoài nhận ra, người trong cuộc cũng tự mình hiểu. Chỉ là ở thời điểm hiện tại họ không thể nào công khai, bởi còn rất nhiều yếu tố khác sẽ bị ảnh hưởng cũng như ảnh hưởng đến họ một khi họ đưa ra quyết định; họ không thể giống con người. Họ không thể yêu nhau rồi cứ thế đến với nhau được, chỉ có thể trao nhau những quan tâm săn sóc nhỏ nhặt trong cuộc sống, làm chỗ dựa cho nhau trong biết bao nhiêu năm qua một cách thầm lặng. Song đối phương đều cảm thấy như vậy là đủ rồi. Bởi khi thời thế đổi thay, chỉ cần có thể sống an bình, vậy đã rất ổn; họ chẳng mong gì hơn.

Họ cũng chẳng phải những người duy nhất, cớ sao phải đòi hỏi quá nhiều?

"Vâng." Cô chậm rãi nắm lấy bàn tay ấm áp giơ trước mình. Đã lâu rồi. Thực sự đã một thời gian rồi cô mới có thể đường đường chính chính bên anh, chạm vào anh, gần gũi với anh đến nhường này. Gương mặt xinh đẹp của cô trở nên rạng rỡ vô cùng khi nói lời đồng ý, khiến Austria cảm thấy có chút ngượng ngùng. Quả đã lâu rồi.

"Ơ kìa? Sao gương mặt anh lại hơi ửng lên thế này? Tay cũng nóng hơn nữa. Anh sốt sao? Hay anh thấy không khỏe?" Trông thấy anh trở nên kì lạ, Hungary không khỏi lo lắng. Cô vội vã hỏi han anh, thậm chí còn đưa tay sờ trán anh rồi so lại với trán mình. "Nhiệt độ bình thường… Anh không ổn chỗ nào vậy?"

Austria chỉ có thể than vãn cô gái đứng trước mình rằng đã mấy trăm năm rồi mà sao cô vẫn cứ ngốc nghếch như vậy trong mấy chuyện này. "Không sao đâu." Anh cố tỏ ra bình thường bằng cách chỉnh lại kính và quay mặt đi, "Phải rồi, em có nhã hứng cùng tôi đi ăn tối không? Prussia từng giới thiệu cho tôi một nhà hàng rất ngon ở Berlin này…" tiện thể đổi luôn chủ đề khác.

Một Austria gượng gạo như vậy, không hiểu sao cô thấy rất đáng yêu đến tức cười. Để khỏi tỏ ra bất lịch sự, cô cố gắng nín cười; nhưng tiếng cười khúc khích không hiểu sao vẫn bật ra khỏi chiếc miệng nhỏ nhắn. "Em rất sẵn lòng. Chúng ta đi thôi chứ?"

Bóng dáng họ dần biến mất khỏi căn phòng họp rất nhanh. Có điều cảnh tượng vừa rồi thì thu cả vào tầm mắt của không chỉ một, mà phải đến vài người rảnh rỗi hiếu sự lẫn quan tâm: có France, có Spain, có Italy,… đều là người quen thân với cả hai người họ. Thậm chí đến cả quốc gia không có quan hệ đặc biệt gì cũng để ý.

"Chà, bọn họ thân thiết thật đấy da." Russia bình luận, "Ghen tị quá đi mất." với vẻ mặt mỉm cười như thường khi.

Đứng bên cạnh là France đang thấy lạnh sống lưng. Hắn đột nhiên cảm thấy không-hề-ổn chút nào với câu nói gần như bâng quơ của gã người Nga nọ. Ghen tị? Hắn mong gã đừng làm bất kì một trò quái dị nào với Hungary và Austria chỉ bởi tính khí đáng sợ của gã.

"Ru-Russia, anh không định—" Hắn ngập ngừng.

"Ồ đừng lo, tôi sẽ không làm gì hết đâu." Gã quay qua nhìn France làm hắn suýt chút nữa giật thót người. "Thật đấy." Một cách thành thật – theo như cảm nhận của hắn – gã đáp lời vô cùng đơn giản. Hắn nghĩ, có gì đó khác thường trong giọng hắn. Dường như không còn là sự thản nhiên đến đáng sợ nữa mà có chút nhàn nhạt bi thương, thậm chí còn thoáng xót xa; tựa hồ gã thật sự ghen tị với cảnh hạnh phúc êm đềm mà Hungary và Austria tạo ra đã lọt cả vào đôi mắt tím lạnh lẽo của gã.

Bỗng dưng France lại hối hận rằng bản thân đã quá nhạy cảm đến độ nhìn thấu được cảm xúc của đối phương. Nếu là England, hắn còn có thể trêu đùa anh để giúp anh giải khuây. Nếu là Italy, hắn còn có thể đến bên vỗ về và an ủi. Nếu là Canada, hắn còn có thể dùng những cử chỉ quan tâm hay ôm cậu vào lòng như cái cách hắn dỗ dành cậu thửo bé. Nhưng còn Russia? Hắn không thể động viên, cũng chẳng thể cùng san sẻ tâm trạng kia với gã. Hắn chẳng biết gì về gã cả. Và nỗi buồn trong lời gã hắn chẳng thể hiểu nguyên do.

"Nhưng nếu mà bọn họ còn làm trò ấy trước mặt tôi thì có thể tôi sẽ giận thật đấy."

"Này, đâu cần phải đáng sợ thế chứ!"

Toàn bộ cảm thông của hắn vừa rồi cho Russia đột nhiên biến mất. Rốt cuộc Russia thì vẫn cứ là Russia mà! Gã chẳng thay đổi gần như tí ti nào sau câu nói tràn ngập sát khí vừa rồi.

Vừa dứt lời, gã đã tiếp: "Tôi về đây da." và tiếp bước rời đi một mình. "Ừ, cứ về đi! Cậu về bầu không khí ở đây sẽ thoải mái hơn nhiều, chứ không phải cứ rịt như nước Nga lạnh lẽo của của cậu đâu!" France nghĩ thầm khi ậm ừ chào tạm biệt gã, "Đằng nào thì đây cũng là Berlin và mới chỉ tháng 8."

 

 

Russia vừa đi vừa nghĩ không dứt.

Giận?

Lần này gã không nói dối.

Ghen tị?

Đó là sự thực.

Gã thực lòng, thực lòng muốn được như họ ấy chứ. Gã khao khát đến phát điên lên được, ganh ghét đến phát điên lên được; suýt chút nữa sự nhỏ mọn ấy đã khiến gã nổi cơn thịnh nộ và dang tay phá hoại chúng – cái cảnh tượng xinh đẹp kia – như hắn vẫn thường làm. Nhưng gã đã không làm thế, chỉ bởi vì gã tự nhận thức được rằng có lẽ chẳng bao giờ gã có được thứ hạnh phúc kia cho dù có chỉ là ảo tưởng. Kể cả có hành động như một kẻ ích kỷ thì điều này hẳn sẽ chẳng hề đổi thay.

Người gã yêu, tuy đối với gã giờ đây bình thản, thế nhưng hơn nửa phần tình cảm anh đối đãi thì gã đương nhiên biết đó chỉ toàn căm ghét đến hận thù sâu sắc. Bởi chiến tranh trước kia. Bởi quan hệ của đôi bên trong quá khứ. Hơn ai hết, gã hiểu rõ điều này. Trái tim gã đau đớn, mỏi mệt vì một tình yêu đến tuyệt vọng suốt bao nhiêu năm mà chẳng thể dứt tay buông bỏ được. Gã từng than rằng: Tại sao không phải kẻ khác? Tại sao lại là mình? Song ngẫm lại, số mệnh đã định đoạt trong quá khứ cả rồi, gã có quyền gì để đổi thay lịch sử? Cuối cùng vẫn là gã cô độc ôm ấp mối tình đơn phương ấy, chăm chút cho nó lớn thêm, lớn thêm từng ngày tựa mần non xanh tươi mơn mởn, cho dù mảnh đất nơi nó bắt rễ thì đã già cỗi đến vô cùng.

Ra khỏi tòa nhà, có cơn gió mùa thu se se lạnh thổi đến đánh thức gã khỏi lạc lõng trong cung điện tâm trí. Thời tiết tại Berlin lúc này so với Moscow là khá ấm, vậy mà gã chẳng hiểu sao lại khẽ rùng mình. Gã cảm thấy có chút lạnh. Có điều gã không biết mình lạnh ở đâu – trán gã lấm tấm mồ hôi bởi trang phục nóng nực mà gã cho rằng "đó đã là thoáng nhất rồi" mà gã lôi ra được trong đống đồ gã mang đi – tuy thế như một thói quen ở quê nhà, gã đưa tay kéo cao chiếc khăn quàng cổ đến mũi mình.

Tài xế lái chiếc xe chở gã đến hội nghị nhận ra gã bước vào xe thì lịch sự hỏi: "Ngài Russia, vậy giờ chúng ta về khách sạn luôn chứ ạ?"

"Không," gã lắc đầu, "chưa phải lúc này. Tôi chưa muốn về khách sạn đâu da."

"Vậy ngài muốn…?"

"Tôi muốn tới Postdam. Cung điện Sanssouci." Gã nói rành mạch và dứt khoát.

Tài xế nhìn gã một cách khó hiểu. Và cả lo lắng. "Ngài chắc chứ ạ? Vì tôi không biết liệu ngài tổng thống sẽ hài lòng khi ngài ra khỏi Berlin lúc này hay không. Dù gì đây cũng không phải nước Nga, vả chăng ngài còn là một quốc gia nữa. Chỉ e…"

"Cậu chỉ là một tài xế thôi, tại sao lại phải nói nhiều như thế? Tôi tự khắc biết việc mình làm là nên hay không nên, không đến lượt đứa trẻ như cậu phải giáo huấn tôi hay bảo tôi cần làm gì. Tốt nhất cậu nên làm theo lời tôi nói đi da, vì tôi ghét nhất những kẻ ngang bướng đấy." Russia cười tươi đáp lời. Vị tài xế kia trông thấy vẻ mặt của gã bỗng chốc sa sầm thì run lẩy bẩy vì sợ. "Vâ-vâng! Tôi sẽ khởi hành ngay!" Cậu ta vội vã quay lên để khỏi phải đối diện với gương mặt đáng sợ của gã thêm một lần nữa. Trải nghiệm không mong muốn vừa rồi là quá đủ để một cậu trai trẻ gặp ác mộng ít nhất là một tháng tới, hoặc tệ hơn, có thể là nỗi ám ảnh khủng khiếp thực sự.

"Nói vậy chứ, ngài tổng thống vẫn biết tôi đi đâu mà. Cậu không cần lo lắng như thế đâu."

Một lát sau gã bổ sung thêm - có lẽ - để cậu ta bớt căng thẳng, tuy nhiên cậu ta dường như không còn dám tiếp chuyện gã nữa. Gã đã dọa cho cậu ta sợ một phen rồi. "Có lẽ mình làm hơi quá." gã lẩm bẩm như vậy với bản thân và ngả lưng về sau. Giờ đi chắc hẳn sẽ tắc đường nên gã định chợp mắt một chút trong lúc chờ. Bởi đến Postdam rồi, gã không biết liệu mình còn ý định ngủ hay nghỉ ngơi đàng hoàng không nữa. Thời gian bên người gã yêu quá ngắn ngủi đến nỗi gã chỉ muốn thức giấc mãi.

Hôm nay Belarus không đuổi riết gã như mọi ngày.


End file.
